


Impossible Little Forevers

by Stylinson_Gem98LAX2016



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Damaged!Louis, Fluff, Hurt!Liam, Just Bear With Me, M/M, Sad!Louis, Smut, Submissive!Louis, Top!Liam, bear with me, bottom!Louis, daddy!Liam, eventually, hurt!louis, idk but i get extremely turned on by, jealous!Liam, just came up with this weird idea for a fic, liam's biceps, like i said, ok i'm done being weird, omg they make my mouth water, patient!liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson_Gem98LAX2016/pseuds/Stylinson_Gem98LAX2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had been doing fine in uni before Liam. He swears he had. He had a steady job and still managed to keep his grades decent - well decent for him. But he can't really blame Liam. It was Nick. Nick was the cause of his problems. Without Nick, Louis would have been happy with Liam; he could have loved Liam the way that he wanted to: the way he deserved. But Nick had ruined it. And Louis lost faith. </p><p>Or, Louis doesn't know how to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible Little Forevers

Louis had been doing fine in uni before Liam. He swears he had. He had a steady job and still managed to keep his grades decent - well decent for him. But he can't really blame Liam. It was Nick. Nick was the cause of his problems. Without Nick, Louis would have been happy with Liam; he could have loved Liam the way that he wanted to: the way he deserved. But Nick had ruined it. And Louis lost faith. 

Louis had been fifteen at the time, young and naive, careless with his heart, thinking he knew everything. He should have listened to his mother. Too stubborn and desperate, though, he fell into a relationship headfirst, not looking back with no care in the world how it ended. But maybe that wasn't the beginning. 

See, Louis had a tough childhood. It had gone on as long as he could remember: the touching. His step-dad's brother. His parents were constantly working, so they sent him and his older sister, Lottie, to their "uncle's" house everyday after school. He would touch Louis in inappropriate places. His mother always noticed his change in attitude whenver he would come home from there, but she was too tired to acknowledge it. Louis, ashamed and embarrassed, couldn't find the courage to bring it up to anyone. He knew it was wrong, learned that quickly enough from going to church. He always knew right from wrong. It isn't that Uncle Dan had threatened him, or told him not to tell. Louis was simply afraid. Afraid that it was somehow his fault that his uncle would touch him and rub his willy on him. He thought he had done something to deserve being treated that way.

It wasn't until he was twelve that he had finally told someone about it. He was sitting on the floor in front of Lottie with SpongeBob on the tv. He was in desperate need of a haircut, and Lottie thought it would be fun to do up his hair for him. He didn't mind the pink bows; he knew he was gay and so did his family. But when Lottie combed a little carelessly, yanking a knot in his head, it reminded him of how his uncle would pull his hair, calling him those filthy names. He then realized that he had never told anyone, and it was eating him up inside. 

"Lottie?" 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," She responded, thinking he was complaining about her hurtin him.

"No. I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"You remember when we were younger, and we would have to stay at Uncle Dan's sometimes?"

"Yeah."

"He would - um-" He paused, growing nervous. Lottie noticed him fidgeting and became worried.

"What? What happened, Lou?"

"He used to touch me."

Lottie stared at him with a blank face but , not knowing how to react. It was then that both of their parents walked through the door from grocery shopping. Both of their heads shot up in surprise.

Though, they did tell their parent, and Mark immediately drove to Dan's house to beat him to a pulp, it never quite settled in Louis' gut. He wouldn't forget the things that happened and were said. They would haunt him. And this is where Nick comes in.

There relationship started out pleasant. Typical, cliche dates to cafes and ice cream shops. Innocent kisses on the front porch before they parted ways. It was like this for three months. It wasn't until Nick had invited him to dinner with his family that things got more serious. After dinner, Nick and Louis had offered to do the dishes (put them in the dishwasher), and retreated to Nick's room afterwards.

(Not Finished.)


End file.
